


No Good - Leo x Phichit x Guang-Hong

by AlphaHound (MosquitoParade), MosquitoParade



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chris needs to stop, Chris the slut, Guang-Hong Is No Longer innocent, Hurt Characters, M/M, Mature for Rape, Multi, No Means No, One-Shot, Other, Poly Relationships, Rape, Ruined Characters, Violence, Violence Toward Bad People, Violent Sex, no hate of chris or nothing but...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/AlphaHound, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosquitoParade/pseuds/MosquitoParade
Summary: Guang-Hong never thought something like this would happen, but terrible things happen to the happiest people.





	

A few months after the china cup...  
~~~

Leo, Phichit, and Guang-Hong were going out on a date, with the Thai boy taking pictures, and captioning them with things like "Rolling with the squad".

Meanwhile, as they were entering the nice restaurant, the small Chinese boy got distracted by someone that looked a lot like Chris... wait a minute... Leo gently grabbed Guang-Hong's hand, "Come on, Guang-Hong~" He said, smiling, but the smaller boy didn't move, "Whatcha lookin' at?" He asked, trying to look where Guang-Hong had been, the Chinese boy's eyes now looking behind Leo at Phichit, who was getting their reservations, struggling slightly.

"Nothing..." He said after a moment, leading Leo away, who looked a bit upset.

The American dropped Guang-Hong's hand as he walked up next to Phichit, talking to the host for a moment, and then waved Guang-Hong over as the man led them off to their table.

As they were seated, Guang-Hong began to look around for that guy. It couldn't be Chris... Could it?

~~~

It have been less then a half hour, but Guang-Hong was bouncing in his seat, he had drank quite a bit of water, and the other two were chatting about something he wasn't following. He wiggled around in the chair he was sitting in. The food wasn't here yet, so he could probably rush to the bathroom-

"Guang-Hong, you dork, go to the bathroom, I don't want you pissing yourself on our first actual date!" Leo chuckled, startling Guang-Hong, causing him to blush deeply, eyes widening.

"O-okay..." He got up, and made his way to the bathroom, looking around the nice restaurant for the Chris guy- Oh my god. He paused a second, that WAS Chris. Frick. He scurried off to the bathroom, taking a deep breath before walking in. Okay, gonna pee, get out of here, and be safe with his boyfriends for the rest of the day. Because personally, Chris was creepy, and scary.

He opened the only remaining bathroom door, and entered, he was about to lock the door, but realized he could not. He paused a second. he would just wait until someone else was done. He could wait.

He changed his weight from one foot to another as he waited in the stall, deciding if he was quick, he could just pee, and leave- One of the bathrooms flushed, and the door's lock being unlocked clicked loudly in the otherwise almost silent bathroom, he opened his stall's door, and immediately spotted Chris, who was standing in the middle of the bathroom, smiling, as innocently as possible for a.... a.... slut. Yeah, that's right. Chris was a slut. He shut the door just as he saw the man from the other stall walk to wash his hands. 

He watched Chris through the crack, his innocent eyes widening as Chris didn't walk toward the now open stall, but instead the stall he was hiding in. Another stall opened as another man finished his business and left, but now Chris was right at the stall door, smiling to himself, which was scaring Guang-Hong deeply. 

"G-g-go a-away, C-c-c-chris!" The small boy tried to command in English, starting to tremble.

"Hmm~ How about, no~?" He tried to open the door, to which Guang-Hong's little fingers quickly gripped the locking device, holding onto it tightly, but not at strongly as Chris, who yanked the door from the small Chinese boy who began to tear up, and curse in his native language, looking down at his fingers, which were turning a brighter red.

"C-Chris!" He whimpered, stepping back into the stall, almost tripping backward into the toilet, if not for Chris grabbing him. One of Chris's arms wrapped around his waist.

Chris pressed the small Chinese boy's back to the bathroom wall, hand over his mouth to keep the unwanted shouts for his boyfriends muffled. Tears were running down Guang-Hong's face as he felt his pants being pulled down, his entire body was trembling, red, and covered in freckles, which Leo always said was his favorite part of seeing the small Chinese boy's body. He could feel the Swiss' teeth bite at his neck, his hips pinning the other's small, fragile body to the wall roughly. His body wouldn't work with him, he wanted to bite Chris's stupid, ugly, fat finger off, but the only response was violent trebling, and his ears burning with embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Phichit and Leo looked at each other, wondering if they should go check on Guang-Hong. "Once the food gets here." Leo said a loud by accident, but it appeared he had read Phichit's mind, who chuckled, and nodded in agreement.

Guang-Hong's hot tears ran down his fat little cheeks, and pooled around Chris's fingers, who had now decided to stick a few fingers into the tiny boy's asshole, he could even feel Chris's dick against his hip, leaking pre-cum down his thigh.

"Virgin?" Chris asked, smiling like a sick, sick psychopath. There was a small nod, and hiccup from Guang-Hong.

Just seconds after Chris took his fingers out, he slammed his cock inside of Guang-Hong's tiny body, "Good."

Guang-Hong silently screamed into Chris' muffling hand, and he cried harder, trying to call out for Leo and Phicint as the much older man thrusted into the younger roughly, almost moaning if not for holding back, as not to alert anyone around them, but there was no one else in the bathroom now.

Phichit and Leo had become increasingly worried, the food was placed down, and Leo stood up, "What if he's being sick? He's probably crying and scared! And worst of all, he can't even call out!" Leo marched off to the bathroom, and Phichit quickly followed, worried.

They entered the bathroom, and the first thing they heard was Chris' grunts, they quickly checked the other stalls, and Leo got increasingly angry, looking under the stall, they could see Guang-Hong's shoes, and that caused Leo to snap, kicking the stall door open with one very, almost hinge breaking, kick, even though it was unneeded, and he wasn't even fazed at what he saw in his fit of rage, he was trembling with anger, however, poor Phicint, was horrified, but couldn't move. Good thing Leo was already tearing Chris off of Guang-Hong with such force one could have sworn he had super human strength. He got Chris against the other wall, pulling the bottle-blond's face to his level, glaring and hissing like some kind of monster. 

Guang-Hong fell to the floor, a whimpering, crying, blubbering, trembling mess of "i'm sorrys", trying to stand, but unable to. Phichit would have run over if not for the sound of Leo thumping Chris's head violently against the cement wall, yelling "I WOULD FUCKING TEAR OFF YOU MOTHERFUCKING DICK IF I COULD FIND IT!!! YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING WHORE!!! NOW GET YOUR SLUTTY ASS OUT OF HERE, YOU FUCKING MOTHERLESS BASTARD PERVERT!!!" Suddenly Chris was gone, and Leo's breathing sounded like a lion's growl.

Leo fell to his knees, and moved over to tug the traumatized Guang-Hong into his lap, if Guang-Hong would have had the energy, or even the voice to say no, he would have, but he couldn't. 

He felt so disgusting, and violated.

~~~

Guang-Hong wouldn't go outside, or let anyone touch him after that. He stayed in the closet most of the time, he would plug his computer in the outlet just outside to door, and loop it through the the place between where the door and wall meet when closed, that the hinges provided. He would sleep in there, and even ate most of his meals in there. Leo had never fully recovered from the fit of rage he had entered, having anger issues from then on, and Phichit hadn't ever completely forgiven himself for not going earlier, falling into depression.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, yes, I know its awful, fucked up, and terrible, don't fuckin comment shit. I tagged all the shit to keep you from seeing it if you are sensitive.
> 
> Second-  
> Don't contact me, I've gotten over my YOI!!! phase, and don't want call backs to a SUPER bad time in my life. Thanks. 
> 
> PS: You will be blocked if you comment here.


End file.
